


Shivering

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abusive Treatment, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Punching, Stomach Punching, Temperature Play, Water Torture reference, cold shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: When the water hits you, you scream. It covers your face, your hair, icy and chilling. You shake your head to clear the soaked hair from your face, only to see he's gone...And the water is still cold.Short little snip of some stomach punching and a forced cold shower that I had a brain worm of last night.(Marked as noncon because the shower is not consented to, but nothing explicit happens)
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	Shivering

**Author's Note:**

> My brand is abuse.. and doting either during, or immediately after.
> 
> ~~Also D/s but that's not in this fic~~

"You'll take it for me... Because you're a good girl..." His smile vanishes as his eyes meet yours. "Right?"  
  
And then when you shake out the word yes amidst your whimpers, how he beams again with such pride in those eyes.  
  
His gaze dips down across your body again, drinking in every ilm .. and then the tendrils around your shoulders tighten, pulling them back.  
You're not given a chance to react when his fist hits your stomach.  
  
You wheeze out a noise, and then cry out, only for another impact to follow soon after.  
  
Your legs lift to try and curl your body defensively but the tendrils there hold fast too. Another swift hit, and they come one after another in short succession, winding you and forcibly tearing cries from your lungs even when you didn't mean to let them slip.  
  
When it's all done you're a whimpering mess, of course soaked between your legs like the twisted thing you are...  
  
But he doesn't give that wetness any attention.  
  
The tendrils pull you to a chair and he wastes no time tying you to it, carrying your restricted body into the bathroom and setting you square in the centre.  
  
When the water hits you, you scream. It covers your face, your hair, icy and chilling. You shake your head to clear the soaked hair from your face, only to see he's gone...  
  
And the water is still cold.  
  
Teeth clattering together you let out a wary cry.  
  
"E-Emet?"  
  
There's no response.  
  
The horror sinks into you as you continue to call out, hearing no response, nothing but the rushing of _ice cold_ water by your ears. The constant flow was making it hard to breathe, and your quickening pulse more so.  
  
It already feels like you're suffocating.  
  
Your shivering grows violent. At some point you swear it seems to stop, but the clattering of your teeth tells you it has not, even if youve acclimated to the water.  
  
Your crying, wailing, quietens down until it's just a barely audible sob over the rush of water...  
  
But it does end...  
  
You don't know when, but it does.  
  
He comes back.  
  
He shuts off the water and tugs your bonds away.  
  
He plucks you off the chair, wrapping the warmed, soft towel around you.  
  
He pulls you into his chest and coos at you softly, pressing his lips to your head and holding you tight and close as you continue to shiver.  
  
"All clean now," he purrs out, rubbing your arms up and down both to dry and comfort you. "My good girl... My good girl, all nice and cleaned up..."  
  
And despite the torture he put you through but moments earlier, you lean into his warmth, his comforting hold, still continuing to weep... it's all you have, after all.


End file.
